Fingerprints
by Bringer of the Tide
Summary: Slashy oneshot written when I should have been sleeping. M for slash, incest, and all that Jazz. Pairing: Boromir/Faramir


**A/N:**

This was totally not supposed to be nearly this long (and it's _still_ short ). I wrote this from one line that kept going through my mind at three AM, so I wrote it to get it to stop bugging me. Now, this has filters and stuff on it, so don't blame me if you go reading it and get offended, cause I warned you, and i'm warning you now too. See how nice I am? So, yeah. Read at your own risk, and you know what, go ahead and flame if you're that dumb to not listen, but all I'm going to do is laugh at you. Otherwise, enjoy.

-BtA

* * *

A subtle shudder rippled through the powerful body beneath him. Encouraged, he didn't bother to look up as he continued his ministrations, running the flat of his tongue once more over the sensitive peak of flesh. His response was a soft intake of breath, which hitched in the other man's throat halfway through. Young and eager to please, Faramir shifted just slightly, earning him the same reaction as his previous actions had. The seasoned warrior beneath him was in his absolute power. He was enthralled with the reactions he coaxed forth with a touch here or a bite there, and he lusted after the soft, encouraging lovecalls such reactions accompanied.  
The change in demeanor that Boromir displayed to him was enrapturing. He cut a terrifying figure against an opponent, always remaining dominant and unyielding on the battlefield. Yet now, total control belonged to the youngest brother, and his sibling was entirely at his command. His fierce leader's scowl was now diminished to a placid serenity, Piercing emerald eyes now soft, admiring the boy before him. His ever tensed body was now tense in a different way, not weary, but straining with a forbidden desire for that which he loved dearest. The slight heaving of his chest and the sheen to his skin was not from battle fatigue, but from the effort of keeping muffled cries of passion in tangled sheets.  
Looking up, Faramir was at once taken with a strong desire for the lips he had forced slightly parted with the ardency of his teasing. He moved forward to claim them, once again becoming caught up in his brother's arms. Sharp longing surged through the elder brother's body once again, and in one swift movement he had the boy beneath him, holding himself above him on one hand. The other had found its way into the small of his brother's back just above his rear, and now urged the smaller body closer against him.

"mmph." Boromir groaned muffledly as Faramir drew his legs up against his sides, the combination of the friction on his skin and the passion of his kiss having a dizzying effect on the elder. Faramir's back arched from his brother's touch as he began to move within him once again. The kiss suddenly broke as Faramir's gasp sounded in tandem with Boromir's soft, wavering groan. Boromir shook visibly with the effort of not making a much louder noise, dragging himself out in a painstakingly slow manner. The unbelievably tight friction caused by pushing back in at the same pace caused sparks to dance in front of his eyes. Suppressing his cry with a muffled groan as he bit his lip, Faramir dragged his nails over Boromir's scalp, silently begging him to move faster with an impatient jerk of his hips. Boromir answered obligingly, sliding his hand further up the younger's back to lift him. Now able to bury himself deeper, Boromir lowered himself closer, re-engaging Faramir in breath-defying, passionate kisses. The lust filled sounds the younger made were lost in his brother's mouth as he arched closer still to him, his breathing becoming more labored as his brother's passion overtook his senses.

"Ah!"

The feeling was like a bolt of lightning between his thighs as his brother brushed against his spot.  
"Boromir..." he pleaded, straining to press his forehead to his brothers, his hands gripping the sides of his face, holding him there. In fevered passion, Boromir answered with a compliant groan, pressing against his brother's forehead, moving his hand to pin his narrow hips to the bed as he obeyed him. The ability to speak was thereafter lost as Faramir took to whimpering and groaning encouragingly, the rapid succession of his brother's strokes into him bringing him that much closer to orgasm.  
His body went cold and numb for a second, and he was not aware of how loudly he had called his brother's name, nor did he care in that moment of blinding, heated passion. Boromir swore and jerked against him, the height of their climax simultaneous. Faramir's ears rang as he lay panting in his aftermath, arms tight about his elder brother's neck. He smiled at his brother's trembling effort not to collaps and pulled him down atop him once more, claiming again Boromir's lips with his own. Once he had somewhat controlled his breathing, Boromir broke away and withdrew to lie beside Faramir. The younger slid up and settled himself against his brother's chest, watching him with admiring eyes.

"You're a scoundrel and a thief, my brother." Boromir accused the boy fondly. Faramir's eyes widened.

"I? Why do you say this? I've taken nothing from you, surely..."

"Assuredly you have, little one. Assuredly you have."

Faramir scoffed and shook his head.

"I've done nothing of the sort."

"Indeed you have, darling little one, whether you are aware of it or not." Boromir spoke softly, brushing his brother's tawny hair from his face.

"Well, if you're so sure that you must accuse me, what is it you've lost?" he demanded, hovering over him, hands against his chest like a cat.

"It's my heart you've stolen, you little bandit." Boromir took one of those slender, delicate hands and held it briefly to his heart, then kissed the palm.

"And I don't want it back, either."


End file.
